It's Kind Of A Mormon Story
by uniquecomicfreak2580
Summary: When Elder Price visits a hospital to spread the word of Christ, not only does it change the lives of the patients, but it also changes his perspective of living. PricexMcKinley CunninghamxNabulungi and more :D...probably
1. Chapter 1

"We really do appreciate you donating your time to come down here and talk to some of the patients, Mr. Price." Nurse Kaitlin said as she opened the hospital doors.

"It's no problem, really. It is 100% my pleasure to share the word of Christ with the troubled and confused." Kevin Price replied to the nurse's statement. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the absolute truth either. Kevin was neutral when I came to these things. His mother convinced him a month ago to go to the local hospital and preach to the sick and old about God and Heaven, and Kevin didn't mind that. The little kids would always enjoy the stories of Joseph Smith, and the elderly women would tell him how much he reminded them of their husbands due to his hair and figure. What Kevin didn't like was talking to the mental patients. They would always be yelling and screaming and jumping and so out of control. Once Kevin said "Jesus" or "God" they would either roll their eyes or roll on the ground.

While walking to their destination, Kevin took the opportunity to sneak glances into the windows to see his future 'listeners'. He turned his head to the right and saw a man, well young-adult, staring back. Bags were under his eyes, his hair was a blonde mess, and his upper-half seemed very scrawny. As Kevin continued to pass his room, the strange man slowly lifted a Poptart to his face. Kevin stopped, unaware that he now left Nurse Kaitlin to walk by herself, and watched with curiosity to what he was about to do next. To Kevin's surprise, the patient smeared the pastry over his face, leaving sprinkles and frosting on his cheeks and forehead. Seeing the disgust on Kevin's face grow, the stranger final took a bite from his treat. He chewed it dramatically to keep Kevin's attention. After a few seconds of innocent chomping, Price was convinced that maybe this guy wasn't such a lunatic after all. That was until the smaller guy spit his food into his hand and threw it at the window, aiming for Kevin's face.

"Mr. Price, are you coming?" Nurse Kaitlin asked from down the hall. Too stunned for words, Kevin just nodded and caught up with her. After that incident, Kevin just kept his eyes forward, not bothering to see the other nut-jobs. Once they reached the lounge room, Kevin thanked the nurse and gave her his signature smile. He sat down in the nearest chair and looked around the room. It looked like a pre-school classroom; full of puzzles, chess games, books, a small television set, papers, pens and pencils. He picked up a close magazine and read the title. _In My Mind: The Voices Inside_.

"Oh boy, this is going to be tougher then I thought." Price sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the clock struck 12:00 a.m., a quiet buzzer went off. About ten people entered the room in an orderly fashion. They were all dressed in matching t-shirts and pants, probably supplied by the hospital. Kevin tightened his grip on his personal copy of The Book of Mormon, becoming uncomfortable by the drone look of each individual. They spread out after given permission by a man in uniform. Some walked to the small TV, others sat on a couch just staring at the wall, an African girl started to work on a puzzle. Kevin counted all of the patients, noticing that the blonde from earlier was there too. He also noticed that there was one missing from the bunch.

"How long are you gonna stay here?" nasally voice asked. Kevin flinched at the sudden sound, but relaxed once he saw it came from a friendly looking guy.

"Well I-"

"Wait! Don't tell me!" the chubby man insisted. "You're here to…tell us about… a book! And a certain book too. Um…the book…The Book of Hormo- I mean Mormon. Yeah! The Book of Mormon!" the heavier guy guessed.

"Wow, that was unbelievable." Kevin exclaimed as his mouth smiled with amazement. " How did you know that?"

"I have the ability…" he answered, with each word he leaned forward to Kevin as if keeping a secret. "…to read minds." The hefty man finally whispered with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow. That's…something!" Kevin stated with a fake smile.

"I know right? Mind blowing, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Completely."

"The ability to read minds, it's totally awesome!"

"The ability to read minds? Ha! More like the ability to read what's in your hands!" an old man commented before returning back to his game of chess, which he was the only player. The round, short guy had a look of hurt and anger on his face, but changed it into a happier one.

"Ah, don't listen to that old stick in the mud. Anyway, I'm Arnold." Arnold stated as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Elder Price, see?" Kevin asked as he pointed to his name tag, paying no attention to Arnold's gesture.

"Oh, that's so cool! That's a weird first name thought. I never met anyone named Elder before."

"No, no. My name isn't Elder, that's my title." Kevin explained.

"Oh, like Father Joe, or Bishop Frank, or Virgin Mary, right?"

"Right, exactly." Kevin said, ignoring the last example.

"So, how long are you staying for?" Arnold asked, pushing a chair next to Kevin's.

"Maybe a month. It depends on my progress. If I do good, I stay for a shorter amount of time. But if I do bad, then I either stay longer and try harder, or I go home and quit. And trust me, my friend; Elder Price is not a quitter." Kevin responded with determination on his face.

"Wow! You're so AWESOME! And, ya know Elder Price, being _friends _and all, you should really tell me your first name so we could he close. Like brothers!"

Before Kevin could say anything on that subject, he was waved over by some man in a white uniform.

"Hold that thought." Kevin politely said as he left his set.

"Sure thing_, friend_." Arnold responded. He loved how the word rolled off his tongue. _Friend._

"We're ready for you, Elder." The uniformed man informed.

"Thank you. Um, how should I start? At the last hospital, the nurses gathered them all up and seated them into a circle."

"Sorry kid, this bunch too unpredictable. You'll have to talk to them individually. But, don't get too close. Some of them bite." The man warned.

"Oh…okay." Kevin said._ Well, who should be number one? How about the only normal person so far, Arnold_. Kevin inhaled and fixed his shirt before walking back to his new _acquaintance._

"Hello Arnold. How would you like to be the first person that I talk about The Book of Mormon to?" Kevin asked, ending the question with a Crest- perfect smile.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Arnold asked.

"Of course"

"Wow. It would be an honor!"

"Alright. Let's get started then. Are you aware that the Bible does not only have two parts, but in fact has three?"

"You mean there is a new New Testament? The Newer Testament?"

"No. I mean The Book of Mormon. It was founded by the prophet, Joseph Smith, in 1823." Kevin told Arnold as he sat down next to him.

"Wow, what a boring name."

"And he-wait what? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Well, just that Joseph Smith is a very dull name. It's like one of those example names the use when you make an account online."

"Anyway…" Kevin continued as he combed his perfectly cut brown hair with his fingers. "Joseph Smith was in up-state New York when he was told by God to dig in his backyard to find the third part of the Bible. Joseph did as he was told and found golden plates. Once Joseph Smith wiped off the dirt on the golden plates, he was visited by the American angel, Moroni."

"Wait, so angels lived in America? When did this happen?" Arnold asked abruptly.

"When ancient Jews constructed ships and sailed here, but that's a whole new story that we'll discuss later. Anywa-" Kevin answered before being interrupted by the silent buzzer. The group started to exit the room, Arnold slowly getting up from his chair to join them.

"I gotta go, but meet me in room 242 in 10 minutes. We can continue to talk there, _friend_."


	3. Chapter 3

Finding room242 was harder then Kevin Price thought it would be. He understood since it was a 200 number it was on the second floor, but when roaming the halls to find the room Kevin couldn't help but notice that there were also letters next to the room numbers. And not only were there five rooms with the number 242, but there were also three other buildings to check. Leave it to Kevin Price to serve in the biggest hospital in all of Utah. Having no clue where he was, Kevin sat on the nearest bench and put his head in his hands. Twenty minutes in and no followers. Price was behind in his personal schedule, but convinced himself he could make it up somehow. Suddenly, a man sat next to him. He was wearing the same cloths as Arnold. Assuming this guy was also a patient, Kevin looked around the room for something else to catch his eye. It was no use, he could sense the other man staring at him. He turned to meet the stranger's gaze, the expression on his face was an obvious fake one.

"Hello there. Can I help you?"

"Unless you're a doctor, no. But, it looks like you're the one needing help. Are you lost?" the red-haired man responded with a little sass in his tone. Kevin didn't take mind to that; he was too hypnotized by the man's features. He looked like a normal guy, but something just stuck out and Price could put his finger on it. His hair was a fiery red that, surprisingly, was parted to the left. The man's smile reflected his own; welcoming, white, and perfect. And his eyes were indescribable. The clear blue iris clashing with the bold darkness of his pupil sent unfamiliar shivers up Kevin's spine. _Stay focused, you're here for a purpose. Not to stare at people's faces. _With his moral in mind, Kevin snapped back to reality.

"Actually, I am. Yes. I'm looking for room 242."

"Which room 242? There are like twenty." The stranger said.

"Tell me about it" Price muttered under his breath. "That's my problem. I'm not sure exactly which room 242 I'm looking for. Do you happen to know an Arn-"

"Do you wanna play a game?" The stranger interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to play a game?"

"Um… I guess. I could spare a few minutes."

"Great. It's called 'Conversation'. One person asks a question, and then the other has to answer it. After they tell their answer, they have to ask a question to the other. There are only two rules. Number one, you can only leave the game by asking the other for permission. Number two, if you ask your question before giving your answer, the other person gets to ask another question. Ready?" He explained.

"Sure." Kevin said, giving into the childish behavior.

"Alright, I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Um, red, I guess. What is _your _favorite color?"

"Mine's blue." Scrunching up his face with concentration, he thought hard before asking his next question. "How many teeth do you have?"

Kevin couldn't control his mouth from opening and his eyebrow from rising even if he tried to. The question was bizarre and so sudden. "I'm not sure of the number, but I've got all of them. How many teeth do _you_ have?" Kevin asked. He thought of how weird it sounded to ask a question like that.

"Only 31. See?" The man answered. He pulled down his lower lip to show a missing tooth on the right side.

"Yup." There was a moment of silence before the stranger cleared his throat, signaling Kevin to start talking. Kevin laughed at how intense the guy was starring at him. "What?"

"Well, it _was_ your turn, but it's mine now. Can you snap?"

"Yes." Kevin said as he demonstrated his ability. "Can _you_ snap?"

"Yes! When are you gonna ask a question that isn't the one that I just asked you?" The man asked as he laughed with him.

"Fine. Um, when are you gonna ask a normal question and not something crazy like about my teeth?"

"Never, they're boring. Are you a virgin?"

"Wh-what?! What kind of a question is that?" Kevin asked as he turned a bright shade of scarlet. He chuckled and rubbed his neck out of embarrassment.

"A good one and now I get two questions because you don't know how to follow rules. What was the best song you ever heard? And, why are you here?" The man asked as he chuckled at Kevin's blush.

"Um…I usually only listen to the music that is approved by the church and my parents, _BUT_ I did hear one song without them knowing." Kevin whispered, as if it was a big secret. "It was called Conga, I think, by Gloria Estefan. It was really good, but I probably won't be able to hear it again. What is your favorite style of dance?"

"Tap." He answered in a spilt second. Kevin could tell that tap was very important to this guy due to the way he lit up by the subject. "Why wouldn't you hear it again?"

"Because I don't think the church _OR_ my parents would let me listen to song about losing self-control and moving your body in a provocative manner." Kevin stated between chuckles. "Do you tap dance?"

"Yes, well I used to. Before I came here, and you never answered my question before!" He said while lightly smacking Kevin's arm. "So I'll ask it again. Why _are_ you here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here to spread the word of Christ to a bunch of patients. Before I go on my mission, my mom wants me to practice converting people. I have a name tag and everything. See?" Kevin asked as he pointed to his nametag the second time that day.

"Yeah…" The patient answered, his voice lowering and his expression changing a little. "You're a Mormon?"

"Yeah! How did you know that?"

"Um, well, I'm a Mormon too. Surprised?" He said, facing the ground the whole time. He only looked at Kevin when asking him 'surprised?'. Shockingly, Kevin was grinning like an idiot at him. He laughed with his mouth closed at the expression.

"A little, but that's great! Now I have someone who I can relate to!" Before Kevin pounced on the guy with a hug, he realized something. What would a good Mormon like him be doing in the nut-house? "Wh-why are you here?" Kevin could tell the subject was very serious and personal by the way he turned his head back to the floor.

"Because I'm a horrible person who shouldn't be alive." He answered, choking on each word. He cleared his throat, whipped his eyes, and turned to Kevin with fake smile on his face. "So, where are you going on your mission?"

"We'll we don't really get to have final say over where we get sent, but I have been praying to be sent to my favorite places in the whole world." Kevin answered. "Why would you think you're a horrible person? I mean, I've only known you for what, 10 minutes? And I think you're an absolute delight. In fact, I've talked to you more about my personal feelings then I do my own mother!" Kevin said as moved closer to him.

"Wow. You really think that way about me?" He asked, astounded by how welcoming and understanding Price was.

"Of course! Why would I think other wise?" Kevin told him. He placed a comforting hand on the guy's knee. Little did Kevin know, the man didn't feel 'comfortable' once Price made the gesture, but instead he felt a rush, then shame and guilt. He blushed and looked away quickly.

"I don't know. Can I leave?" He asked very stiffly.

Before Kevin could ask 'what?', he remembered the rules to the game and how he had to answer the question first. He also remembered how you needed permission from the other before leaving the game.

"Uh, sure. See you later?" Kevin asked. He didn't get a response. The man already turned the corner and left. Kevin felt empty and lonely. He was having such a wonderful time, and then it was taken away so suddenly. And he didn't even know the guy's name! The guy who made Kevin feel safe and free to be himself. The guy who showed Kevin that the corrupted Mormons his parents warned him about aren't bad at all. The guy with the most beautiful eyes he has every seen.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice shrieked. It was Arnold. Kevin snapped out of his daze and focused his attention to him.

"Arnold! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well, apparently not everywhere since you never found me. For a second I thought you left me, like all my other friends." Arnold said jokingly, but Kevin sense it meant more then that.

"I would never do that Arnold. Now where is room 242 anyway?"

"You were close to finding it. Here, follow me." Arnold said as he turned the corner, the same one as the man from before. Kevin kept and eye out to see him while walking down the hall. The further they walked, the more familiar it seemed. Then the puzzle pieces came together, it was the same hallway that he saw the Poptart guy in. The memory made Kevin flinch and grit his teeth. With each step they took, they came closer and closer to the room of that psycho. When they did pass the room, Kevin glanced in the window. There were spit marks smeared from when, he guessed, someone cleaned up his mess. But the crazier thing was that the Poptart guy was sitting on a bed staring at him, like earlier that day. His glare wasn't a creepy one though; it looked more helpless and trapped. And the even _crazier _thing was that a man walked out of what Kevin guessed was the bathroom. With tears streaming down his face and biting his lower lip hard enough for Kevin to see blood, Price recognized who it was. It was the red-head from earlier. Kevin stopped in his tracks when his eyes and the other's met. Those blue eyes, he couldn't get enough of them._ What Is Going On With You, Kevin Price!? You Came Here For A Reason, Remember!? Get Your Act Together!_ His mind commanded. He tried to form a full smile, but only managed to lift the left side on his mouth up.

"Come on!" Arnold said while tugging at Kevin's tie. Before losing complete sight of him, Price mouthed 'Hi'.He wished he could've said more. So much more.

'What's your name?'

'Are you a natural red-head, or do you dye it?'

'Why do you think you're so terrible?'

'Is there anyway I could help?'

'Do you know that Poptart guy?'

'Are you not aware of how crazy you're making me? And it's not even 2:00 p.m. yet.'


	5. Chapter 5

Arnold dragged Kevin to his room, three doors down from the Poptart guy and the eyes guy's. _Room 242 C. I'll have to remember that somehow._ Arnold tried to open the door, but failed multiple times. He grew more and more irritated with every attempt.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's just-humphhhh- a little stuck. It'll budge in no time." Arnold reassured him in a strained tone. Price was becoming concerned about his new friend, Arnold's face was turning red and his knuckles were white. Before Kevin could assist his companion, a pair of fingers gently patted his shoulder.

"Um, sir?" Kevin turned around to see the nurse from earlier, Nurse Kaitlin. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and your…" Nurse Kaitlin started, leaning to her right to see a struggling Arnold. Confused and uninterested, Kaitlin continued. "…friend, but please follow me. I'll show you to your temporary room for the month. It isn't too far from here."

"Ok. Um, I'll see you later, Arnold. Good luck with your door." Kevin said while following the nurse.

"Ok buddy. I'll-humphhhhhhh-see ya." Arnold yelled, too busy with the handle to look at him. Kevin was led three hallways down to an unoccupied patient's room. His belongings were placed on the neatly made bed and a note was next to his backpack.

"If you need anything, just let us know Elder Price." The Nurse said before leaving.

"Actually I was wondering how do I-" Kevin started, but stopped once he saw she had already left. "Or you can just ignore me, that's fine too." Kevin said to himself, opening the letter with curiosity. He folded the creases and started to read.

_Dear Kevy,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you. I don't know any other Elder here in Provo that would be doing the generous deed that you are undertaking. If you need anything at all, absolutely anything, I will be more then happy to help you, sweetie. We will visit you once or twice a week to see your progression. I had to run out and go grocery shopping, so instead of 1:00 I will be visiting at 2:30. Remember, no matter what, follow the missionary rules. It will be worth it when you leave for your actual mission._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S.I marked your undergarments with a K.P. on the tag, so you won't mix them up with the other boys'._

Kevin couldn't help but smile. He loved his mom so much that words couldn't even describe, but she was too clingy for his liking. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, 2:06. _I better leave now. It'll take me a half an hour find the visitor's room. _Kevin stepped out the room and prepared for the worst. To his surprise it was rather easy to find it. After a few minutes of wondering around, a screaming patient ran past him, security followed shortly after. The patient was then dragged by his straight jackets' handles.

"No! No! I don't wanna go! He doesn't want to visit me; He just wants to yell at me! Let me go! No! Goddamn it! No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while kicking his legs, trying to shake out of their hold. Price grew very uncomfortable. He looked around the area, seeing mothers pulling their children closer and strangers staring at him in fear and pity. Kevin followed them, keeping a safe distance from the nut job, who then started to sob after many failed attempts. He traveled to a corner section; there were ten doors and a small desk with a Nurse. The patient was sent into the first room, where he was then strapped into a metal chair, in front of his parents. The mother was holding a hacker chief up to her face, whipping away tears. The father, on the other hand, had his arms crossed and seemed disappointed. Kevin read the clock above that room, 2:30. _Right on the dot, you go Kevin._

"Hi. I am Elder Price. I'm expecting to be visited by someone." He told he the nurse.

"Yes, a woman named…" He said, checking the clipboard hanging by the computer. "Sharon Price said she would stop by around 2:30. She's in room 7, right there." He told Kevin while pointing to a slightly opened door. Kevin thanked him then headed for the room. Once he opened the door, a pair of arms enveloped him. Price let out a breathe of relief once he saw those arms belonged to his mother.

"Hi, Mom." Kevin weakly greeted as he tried to hug her back. Her hold on him made it almost impossible for Kevin to move his arms.

"Oh, honey, if I knew how awful this place was, I would have never recommended it. If you want to back out, I completely understand. I am actually starting to think it's better for you to _not_ do this." Sharon stated quickly, traumatized by the patient six rooms down.

"It's perfectly alright Mom. I can handle it. I know, if things become too much or if I need anything, call you. But I think this will be a very progressive and…_different_ challenge for me. Plus, I already have one placement!" _Sort of…_ "Isn't that great?" Kevin reassured her. His last sentence made Sharon slightly more confident in him, but still she worried for her son.

"Sweetie, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you. At this rate, you may not have to stay the whole month, hopefully." She said, snuggling into him. "Oh, my baby. I worry about you every second."

"I know," Kevin chuckled. "but you shouldn't. I'm all grown up." He said while hugging her back.

"Not yet, you're still only nineteen. That reminds me, your father and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. It's the least we can do before you stay at this _crazy_ place for a whole four weeks."

"Dinner would be great. I'll meet you two outside of the hospital at 6:30."

"Ok, hon." Sharon said before giving one last hug. "We'll see you then." She walked out of the room, then turned down the left hall. Kevin stood by the door, unsure of where to go next. When he was almost certain of what to do, go into his new room lock himself in and stay there until 6:30, the first room's door opened. The parents came out, mother still crying and father still disappointed. They didn't even acknowledge the Nurse who asked them if they needed help finding the parking lot. Instead the father waved his hand and they escorted themselves out. A few moments later, the young man in the straight jacket came out. No one was holding him back, but it seemed that he didn't need it. As if he only gets railed up when his parents are around. Kevin took this opportunity to try and get another placement.

"Hello there! Are you alright, my friend?" Kevin asked. The man winced, and then visibly relaxed.

"What do you want?" He answered in a harsh tone.

"I was wondering, do you sometimes feel that there is something missing in your life?"

"Yeah…a little."

"And do you feel confused or scared by that missing feeling?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." The man said enthusiastically.

"And you feel this missing feeling because you have a doubt in God?"

"Yeah I-wait, what?"

"Well, don't you worry. God is a very trusting and understanding being. And He wou-" Price said as he took out and showed him The Book of Mormon.

"Listen. I don't have a problem with God, alright? If anything, God's the one who has a problem with me." The patient said as he sat in the nearest patted bench.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kevin asked, taking a seat next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's nothing. Never mind, Forget I even mentioned it." The man said. Kevin noticed that unlike before, spots on his face were light purple and yellow and there were also cuts on his upper lip, under his eye, and three on his forehead that faded into his hair.

"You can talk to me about it, if you want to. I won't judge." Kevin offered, putting his book away to prove his point. The patient bit his lip out of uncertainty, then faced Kevin, prepared to get something off of his chest.

"You see, my dad wasn't the friendliest guy in town. He would bet on the Utah Jazz every basketball game, which I had no idea why, they sucked, still do. Probably because he was too drunk to see how horrible they were or maybe because he enjoyed watching Karl Malone send people to the hospital. Anyway, he would always lose his temper whenever they didn't win, which would be basically every game. He let out his anger on my mom; mentally, physically, and emotionally. Once I turned 10, he started to abuse me too. Until last year, I finally got him back." The man told him with a smile. Not a psycho grin, but one full of pride. "It was the happiest day of my life. I turned him around, pulled my fist back, then _wham!_ Hit him right between the eyes. He was out in one blow." The stranger laughed. Kevin lightly chucked too, not sure whether it would be appropriate or not. "Apparently, I'm an out-of-control delinquent who needs medication and anger management for standing up for my mom, so I was sent here as soon as he became conscious."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just glad he got what he deserved. And from me, nonetheless. Of course he still visits, as you just saw, but he only does it to make his brutality less suspicious." The man looked down. "I just wish my mom would open her eyes and see what I see." He mumbled. Kevin looked at him, then stuck out his hand.

"…I'm Elder Price, by the way."

"I'm Church, James Church." He said while wiggling his straight jacket, showing Kevin that he couldn't shake his hand.

"Oh right. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, James." Kevin said.

"You too, just don't shove your Bible in my face next time, kay?"

"Actually, it isn't the Bible. This is the Bo-"

"There he is." A voice suddenly said. The two boys turned, seeing three security guards, ready to take James away. "Come on, time for you to go back. I'm sorry if he bothered you, sir." The tallest one apologized.

"It was no problem, really. He didn't act up at all." Price guaranteed the man with a smile. Once they left his vision, Kevin stood up and engaged in his original plan, go into his room and lock himself in there until 6:30.

* * *

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I know, I'm going to miss family home evenings too. Bye! Goodnight!" Kevin yelled as their car drove away. Dinner was a little awkward. He couldn't exactly lie to them, so he told as little truth as he had to. Kevin mentioned Arnold…and that was it. Everything else would have _overwhelmed_ his parents. While waving to the now vanishing vehicle, Kevin couldn't hold a yawn. It was only 9:00, but since his mission was around the corner, Price had trained himself to sleep around the expect time. He sluggishly walked towards his room, eyelids growing heavy. Suddenly everything that he could bump into was in his path. _When did that cart get ther-ufff! Why would someone just leave a wall in the middle of a hallway? _Kevin walked towards Arnold's room, wondering if he ever opened it or not. His question was answer shortly after the thought occurred.

"Hey, pal!" Arnold screeched as he stood outside of his door, causing Kevin to flinch at the unwanted volume.

"Oh, hey Arnold." Kevin replied weakly. He rubbed his eye as Arnold joined the walk. They strolled to Kevin's room together, Arnold yapping the whole way and Kevin trying to block out the annoying tone. Once they reached it, Price opened his eyes widely and turned to Arnold. "Well, I'm here, _buddy!_ Thanks for helping me remember where it is, _pal!_ It's really late, so maybe you should, you know, get back to _your_ room and, I don't know, hang out with your_ other_ friends? Hmm?"

"Um, well Elder Price. I kind of, sort of, can't get into my room at the moment. He he he." Arnold chuckled, ignoring the second part of Kevin's statement.

"Well, I am_ deeply_ sorry about that. Would you look at that?" Kevin exclaimed while pointing at his non-existing wrist watch, his words drenching in sarcasm that Arnold did not pick up. "Looks like its half past the time that I should have been in my room by. Guess that means we'll have to continue this _awesome_ conversation tomorrow! See you then, _FRIEND_!" Price said while grabbing and turning the handle. "I-" Kevin stopped. The handle turned slightly, but not the whole way. Kevin clamped both hands onto the door and tried with all of his might to break it open. To his dismay, I did nothing. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kevin whined as he kicked the door. "Where is the main office? Or an office, or the directory, or wherever I go to fix this problem?"

"Up two floors in the left wing. I was on my way there too! And since we both have the same problem, it would only make sense for us to go together, right?"

"…right!" Kevin answered with a twitchy eye. He was too tired to handle this properly. He took a step, then heard a crunch noise. Kevin lifted his shoe up, finding a candy bar wrapper underneath. He grabbed the piece of trash and shoved it into his pocket before heading off, Arnold close behind. Like before, Arnold talked to Price the entire time up the first flight of stairs, the second flight of stairs, the third flight of stairs, the fourth flight of stairs, the two right turns, the back tracking of tracing-their-steps, and then the two left turns. "What do you mean 'we'll fix this in the morning?' I need to sleep _tonight!_" Kevin loudly said to the nurse, her nametag read Nurse Shannon.

"I understand that sir, but right now your room is locked from the inside. We could unlock it with a pair of spare keys or break the handle and lock with a bolt cutter, but both would be loud."

"…and!?" Kevin said while turning his handing, waiting for a better reason.

"Listen." Nurse Shannon said as she crossed her arms. "We have very paranoid and unstable patients resting at the moment. Interrupting their sleep is very rude and extremely dangerous. Can't you just sleep in another room for tonight?" Shannon offered.

"This is unbelievable." Kevin stated aloud, walking in a complete circle. "For all we know, a burglar could be in there, stealing my valuable items. The only thing I know is that he was eating a Snickers before he made himself comfy in _my_ room!" Price said, slamming the wrapper on the desk.

"Oh, no…" The nurse said through a sigh.

"Oh, no? Oh, no what?"

"The patient in your room is Dominic. He tends to lock himself into rooms with numerous amounts of candy. By now, he'd probably be passed out due to all of the sugar. Don't worry, he most likely isn't causing damage to any of your belongings. Will you please follow me to another room where you will sleep for the night?" The nurse recommended. The word 'sleep' made Kevin calmer.

"Wh-what about my stuff?"

"Like I said, it is almost certain that none of your belongings will be wrecked. If we do find any damage, the hospital will replace it." Kevin hesitated for a moment before making up his mind.

"O-ok."

"Will your friend be joining you?" The nurse asked. Arnold turned to Kevin, looking like a puppy left out in the rain. Kevin's worn out face slowly formed a smile.

"Yeah." He replied. Arnold squealed before hugging him. Kevin winced at the spin-breaking hug. Once they entered the other room, definitely smaller then his original one, Arnold jumped on bed to the left.

"If you need anything, just ask."

"Yeah. I have a question. Where do-" Kevin asked as he took his shoes off, stopped by the sound of a shutting door. He let out a groan of aggravation, then fell face first onto the tiny bed. Price cuddled with to his pillow, savoring the softness. When Kevin slowly opened his eyes, the sight in front of him killed the mood. Arnold had pushed the bed closer to Kevin's, now in his personal space.

"Goodnight best friend!" Arnold loudly whispered.

"Yeah…Goodnight pal." Kevin said back. The two stared at each other for a while, Kevin becoming the only one to visibly turn uncomfortable. "Um, Arnold? Can you stop looking at me? Arnold?...Arnold?" Kevin asked. He didn't receive an answer for several moments, only a weird stare from wide eyes. "Arnold…Arnold?" Kevin tried again. He snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face, causing Arnold to flutter his eyes, then squint them.

"What's wrong pal?"

"Arnold, I'm very ti-"

"Wait! Don't tell me. Let me read your mind…hungry!"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"Arnold I-"

"Wait! I got it! You are very…tired!" Arnold answered with a big smile on his face.

"Yay, good job." Kevin congratulated very dully. "Now since you know that I'm very tired, you know that I want to go to sleep. And I can't sleep when you're staring at me, so will you please stop?"

"Oh don't worry. That's just how I sleep!" Arnold explained to him with an attempt at a soft voice.

"Oh, that's um…_unique_. Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, friend." Arnold murmured loudly, resuming his position from moments ago. Kevin tried to shut his eyes and drift off into a sweet Orlando dream, but the terrifying owl eyes facing him had other plans. Price waved his hand in front of Arnold's face. Nothing. Kevin turned to the other side, looking over his shoulder to see if Arnold still had that horrible gaze. Eeyup. Trying to ignore his death stare, Price curled up and relaxed.

From half digested food being flung at him to a pair of eyes watching him as he sleeps, today was a very…_interesting _day for Price. Now here he was, half asleep on a semi-comfortable bed with his new friend glaring at his back_. I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for me._

**DAY**: 1

**PLACEMENTS**: 1…well, not really…sort of…potentially…who are you kidding Kevin, 0


End file.
